captainmactaggartfandomcom-20200215-history
Finbar MacTaggart
Finbar MacTaggart is a character in the epic space adventure Space Pirate Captain MacTaggart. He is perhaps best known for being the husband of Captain Jaws MacTaggart. Persona Finbar MacTaggart is the husband of Captain Jaws MacTaggart, a frequent collaborator in her adventures, and the former owner of the Stellar Typhoon. Finbar could be described as being a cool-headed fighter. He speaks with a very soft Scottish tone, but his words are often rock hard. Although he can be strict and serious when he has to be, for the most part he has a gentle, humorous side to himself. He's virtually unbreakable, and not even the threat of annihilation by the Stellar Federation can set him back. While he's largely cool, collected and charming, Finbar has another side to him that mostly only comes out whenever he's with his wife. This side makes him wild, unpredictable, and very off-the-wall. He's not content just to sit back and watch everyone else having fun: he'll find a way to get involved himself. With regard to his wife, the infamous Jaws MacTaggart, their relationship is one of the closest, happiest and most intimate a couple could ever have, especially for people of their age. Whenever they are together, they are always together, be it for a session of kissing or lovemaking, or even just talking or doing something mundane together. Somewhat ironically, this close relationship could be pinned down to the fact that for the most part, the couple only occasionally get to see each other, being captains of two different ships. Finbar's frequent absences from the Stellar Typhoon leave Jaws always yearning for him (and vice versa), and ensure that they will never get tired of each other's company. Physical Description Finbar is a raccoon, who stands at just over four feet tall. He has blue eyes, and black hair, which he ties up in a ponytail. Finbar's outfit is very distinguishable, comprising of a deep blue military jacket, matching denim jeans, and a Bert Raccoon-styled red and yellow jumper, with a distinctive letter F'' on the front. He also wears some sneakers in a matching colourscheme. One of Finbar's most distinctive physical features is the eyepatch that he wears over his left eye. It's made from brown cloth, with the traditional ''skull-and-crossbones branded on it, but like that of his wife Jaws, it's merely for show (its use was actually inspired by Jaws' patch). The other notable physical aspect of Finbar, which he also shares with his wife, is the robotic limb replacement for his right arm. He lost his arm in a duel with Captain Darkblade, and had the replacement constructed shortly afterwards. However, his current arm is actually the second one Finbar has used, being built to the same design as Jaws' a few years afterward (incidentally, this arm also has retractable claws). Backgorund Finbar MacTaggart was born on September 2nd 2960, in the City of Glenfalcons, on the planet Procyon VI. He was the younger of two children, his older sister Beverly having been born in July 2958. He would then become, as he likes to jokingly put it, the filling in an unsavoury sister sandwich, when his younger sister Renée was born in February 2963. The MacTaggarts were not exactly a wealthy family, living in a brick-built tenement block in one of the rougher areas of Glenfalcons. However, Finbar was content with his lot, generally getting up to the kind of mischief and trouble that children of his generation were liable to get up to. However, contrary to popular belief, this mischief did not extend to annoying his sisters. If anything, he loved them both dearly (especially Renée), and anyone bringing trouble against them would be swiftly dealt with by any means necessary! Apart from his sisters, one of Finbar's best friends as a child was Stanley Geddes, a fellow raccoon who lived in a relatively middle-class home a few streets along from the tenement block. They were in the same class at school together (to be more accurate, Stanley went to school, and made up excuses as to why Finbar was never there!), and could frequently be seen playing together out of school. Their friendship has endured ever since, with only a few hiccups. In the mid-70s, Finbar became enamoured with the possibility of a career in the Stellar Federation Military Police, and when he left school in 2977, he immediately signed up to join his local division. He'd also convinced Stanley to try and sign up, but when he failed the entrance exam on medical grounds, he was forced to go it alone. Finbar went through a year of rigorous training, and in 2978, he was commissioned as an Ensign onboard the frigate HMCS Mull Of Kintyre. He ended up serving on the frigate for a good eight years, and by the time he left it in 2986, he'd been on countless missions and deployments, and made a name for himself as an officer of skill and courage. By this time, he'd also attained the rank of Lieutenant, but that was not to be the last thing he attained in 2986. By the year 2986, the Third Galactic War had already been in full swing for three years, and Finbar had kept very busy indeed. However, one day, word got out around RAF Glenfalcons that some of the local officers were to be transferred to a battlecruiser from a Japanese colony. Finbar didn't think much of it at the time, and despite all the admiration he'd received from his peers, he didn't think himself good enough for a position on such a battlecruiser. In any case, the battlecruiser in question, the Oshan Akuma (Ocean Demon), turned up one day, with a view to both transferring officers and carrying out a routine embarkation. Again, Finbar thought nothing of it, and during some down time a few days before the embarkation was due to commence, he decided to take a relaxing walk around the base. It was a walk that was to change Finbar's life forever. One moment, Finbar had just been walking around, enjoying himself, and the next moment, he'd literally bumped into someone. He was just about ready to chastise this person for not looking where they were going, until he went to help them back up. Then he found himself face to face with a young, shy, devastatingly beautiful lady raccoon with a Japanese accent, an eyepatch, and the rank of Lieutenant. When he saw who he was looking at, Finbar quickly apologized for bumping into her, and introduced himself. It was then that the lady raccoon shyly stammered out her own introduction, saying that her name was Keiko Kaizoku, and that she was an officer onboard the Oshan Akuma. The two officers obviously had some kind of effect on each other, as they virtually regressed to the level of a pair of awkward teenagers in love. They talked for a little while, before going their separate ways again. Of course, that wasn't the last they would see of each other: Finbar wasn't sure what it was, but there was just something about Keiko that made him want to keep returning to her. After their initial meeting, Finbar and Keiko would meet up whenever they could, both before and during the embarkation. There was a fear between them that after the embarkation, they might end up being separated for good. However, they needn't have worried: as it turned out, Finbar was one of the officers earmarked for transfer to the Oshan Akuma, and when this was discovered by the two (in the mess hall, quite by accident), they both regarded it as the happiest day of their lives. Over the next few years, as the Third Galactic War raged on, Finbar gradually built up his relationship with Keiko; both professionally and romantically. Of course, the two halves were never allowed to intersect, with the couple only partaking in their romantic activities during their down time. The most notable of these activities was in 2988, during a period of summer leave for the two officers. They had both returned to Finbar's tenement flat in Glenfalcons, where a passionate night of lovemaking ensued. It was on this night that both Finbar and Keiko, at the respective ages of 27 and 25, finally lost their virginities. Finbar would recall later that he hardly remembered any of it, save for one thing: by the end of it all, Keiko was stripped down to just her panties (though she still kept the eyepatch), and was wearing a necktie like a bandana around her head. This necktie is especially notable because where it came from was a mystery; Finbar had never owned a tie, and he'd never borrowed one from anyone. In any case, their first time was far from the last time, and they would partake in such activities whenever they could, while also steadily building up their reputation onboard the Oshan Akuma. On Christmas Day 2991, the Third Galactic War finally came to an end, and both Finbar and Keiko were given a month's leave to recuperate from the strain of heavy battle during the last few months of the War (not that they would have needed that leave; they could recover from stress in a more pleasant way...). Both officers took advantage of the leave, during which Finbar revealed that his parents had sold him the family's Glenfalcons tenement flat, having finally gotten sick of it over the years. He asked Keiko if she'd like to move in with him, to which she responded with a delighted Ima made watashi gadarou! (Would I ever!) and a kiss. Keiko duly moved into the flat over the course of a week in February, and at once the couple revelled in the opportunity to get their freak on more often. However, better was to come for Finbar... Christmas 2992, a full year after the end of the War, started off pretty normally, with the opening of presents, the consumption of lunch and the compulsory viewing of rubbish television. However, things took a surprising turn in the evening. Keiko had excused herself to go to the little kit's room, and Finbar hadn't suspected a thing. As one can imagine, he was absolutely stunned when, on her return, Keiko got down on one knee, held out a ring, and asked Finbar if he would do her the honour of becoming her husband. After recovering from the initial shock of such a question, Finbar answered that he would indeed do Keiko such an honour, and after a few months of preparation and procrastination, the couple finally got married in February 2993. The rest of the 90s went by relatively quietly for the newly-married MacTaggarts, with only the odd coup or civil war to stop them succumbing to total boredom. However, in late 2997, the Oshan Akuma was called out to the planet Eileandu, on what was referred to as a suppression deployment, to finally put a stop to the Sorados Civil War. Finbar was there when Jaws gave the order to launch an attack, but as he watched from the bridge of the Akuma, he saw that the people of Eileandu were not the murderous savages he'd been led to believe they were: they were just ordinary people, caught up in a horrific war. The sight of such an unjustified attack left Finbar questioning the moral implications of his missions, and when he saw young soldiers being made to execute their own parents, he was physically sick. Throughout the 90s, Finbar had become gradually more and more uneasy with his position of command, and the engagement at Eileandu made him decide that he no longer wanted to be a part of the Military Police. However, he couldn't just hand in his resignation there and then: the Military Police, which was notorious for being almost impossible to get into, was even harder to get out of. As far as the Federation was concerned, a job for them was a job for life. And besides, Finbar didn't want to leave poor Keiko on her own. There was nothing else for it: Finbar was going to have to fight the Federation from within, in secret. He knew that there was some kind of Galaxy-wide resistance against the Federation, having fought against it several times in the past, and he was determined to secretly join it. After a lot of covert networking throughout 2998, Finbar finally managed to make contact with the person the Federation knew only as R.L; the leader of the Galactic Liberation Front. Finbar explained his situation to R.L, and pleaded for him to let him join him in secret. Though he did have some initial hesitation, R.L eventually agreed, and seeing that Finbar was now a Captain in the Military Police, he was made the Captain of one of the Front's flagship cruisers; the Stellar Typhoon. Of course, Finbar couldn't command the Typhoon and do his job onboard the Oshan Akuma at the same time, so he entrusted its care to R.L, promising that he'd take full command when the time was right. At this time, Keiko was completely none the wiser of her husband's activities. Over the next few years, Finbar would carry on his position of command for the Stellar Federation, but also secretly let his resistance contacts in on any strategic information he could obtain. It was during this time, in mid-3001, that the Oshan Akuma made a return to the planet Eileandu, to ascertain if taking over the planet would be a viable option for the Stellar Federation. As it turned out, such an option wasn't possible, and all the Federation got for its troubles were a number of survivors desperate to get off the planet. One of these survivors, the one that caught Finbar's eye, was a young lady squirrel by the name of Leslie Kennedy. She had been one of the young soldiers Finbar had seen back in 2997, forced to execute her own mother to save her own life. Realizing that Leslie could help him in his secret mission against the Federation, Finbar took her onboard the Oshan Akuma, and persuaded his superiors to commission her as an officer on the ship. His superiors reluctantly agreed, and by 3002, Leslie had been commissioned as an Ensign onboard the Akuma. Over the next few years, the squirrel would become good friends with both Finbar and Keiko (who by this stage was now mainly being referred to by her new nickname of Jaws, for reasons explained elsewhere). In 3005, Finbar was one of the officers sent to try and capture Princess Midori, the heiress to the throne of the Midori Empire, who was known to the Federation as the Green Fox. Needless to say, this was much easier said than done, and failure after failure befell Finbar and Jaws. Finally, after one failure too many, Finbar was forced to watch as Jaws was dishonourably discharged from the Military Police. He couldn't bear to stay onboard the Oshan Akuma without his wife, and he'd noticed that Leslie had taken quite a liking to Jaws as well. Remembering his promise to R.L, Finbar jumped ship the first chance he got, taking Leslie with him. It was only now that Finbar finally revealed to Jaws the secret of the Stellar Typhoon, and his involvement with the Galactic Liberation Front. He persuaded her to join him onboard the Typhoon, so that they could get their revenge on the Federation together. Needless to say, Jaws happily accepted, and both her and Leslie joined Finbar on the ship just after Christmas 3005. For the next several months, both Finbar and Jaws commanded the Stellar Typhoon, operating it for the Galactic Liberation Front under the guise of a space pirate ship. Time and time again they managed to come out on top against their enemies, and the appeal of life as outlaws helped to rejuvenate the romance in their marriage. Shortly after gaining full command of the Stellar Typhoon, Finbar and Jaws came under attack from a genuine space pirate, Captain Darkblade, of the Bloody Cutlass. Storming the Typhoon, and looking for the Captain, Darkblade came across Jaws, and instantly fell in love with her. Needless to say, he became quite upset when Finbar turned up, and said that he was Jaws' husband, and he challenged him to a swordfight, with the winner to be rewarded with the fair pirate maiden. Finbar ended up winning the fight, but not before Darkblade had already chopped off his right arm. After driving Darkblade away, Finbar soon discovered that there was only so much one could do with just their left arm. Luckily, Jaws happened to know of a distant relative, who was a keen expert in biomechanics and electronics, and could easily design and invent a robotic replacement for her husband's arm. Finbar agreed, and was pleasantly surprised when he received his new arm, and found it to be a good replacement. After gaining his new arm, Finbar was able to carry on his position of command without any trouble (though he found it less than suitable for performing certain stimulative functions), and he worked alongside his wife for several more months. However, in 3006, R.L suddenly offered Finbar the position of Captain onboard another of the Front's flagships, the Stellar Monsoon. Finbar was interested in the position, but he still couldn't bear to be apart from his beloved wife. However, Jaws implored him to accept the offer, which he reluctantly did. When the fateful day came, the two ships were docked together, and as Finbar crossed through the airlock to his new ship, he openly promised to Jaws that he would return to her one day. That day did indeed come, and has been followed by many more since then. Nowadays, Finbar often turns up onboard the Stellar Typhoon to see how his wife and her crew are getting on. He's helped Jaws out of trouble a number of times, and has even stemmed off another attack by Captain Darkblade. He's also managed to make contact with the nephew of his old friend Stanley, Alasdair Geddes, who Jaws now employs onboard the Typhoon. All in all, Finbar has led an interesting life, and even though he now spends long periods of time away from Jaws, their marriage is one of the happiest one could ever hope to bear witness to. They have been married for nearly twenty years, and with both approaching the age of 50, one can be certain that they'll remain together for many years to come... Trivia * It's been hinted by creator Craig Black that if an animated series were to be made, Peter Capaldi would be the ideal actor to voice Finbar - and Jordann Edwards and Elizabeth Mogan would definitely agree! Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Stellar Monsoon Crew Category:Galactic Liberation Front Personnel